Roses and Evil
by DeedlitsFlame
Summary: Usagi is a young pilot in a small colony, when they are suddenly under attack by OZ. As situations begin to get out of hand, she is expected to bring back the Gundam pilots as reinforcements. However, the only way to reach them is to become a boy.


"Forget it. I'm not going."

"You must, the colony needs it. You know how critical the situation has become. If OZ successfully gets through our forces--"

"I know, I know. You don't have to lecture me again, Rei. I am always aware of what can happen to us…"

"So, you're going, am I correct? You'll retrieve our reinforcements as ordered?"

"No way. Send somebody else."

Rei tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with one hand, and rubbed her temple with the other. "Let me get this straight. You're refusing a mission… Not only that, but you're putting our lives in danger."

A pause. "If that's the way you see it, yes. I'm not going anywhere…"

"Why?"

"I don't _want_ to go. Besides, what good will come from these reinforcements? What kind of people would be willing to fight for our sake?"

"Plenty! We're offering a reasonable amount of money!"

"Why don't you send me instead? I could do a better job then you give me credit for! At least give me a chance… Otherwise…"

"Usagi!" Rei slammed her fists onto the desk, eyes flashing. "This isn't the time or place to bribe me! If this weren't so over our heads, I _would_ send you! Please, I'm requesting this for a good reason… You're the one the colony is depending on."

The young pilot leaned back in the chair, running fingers through her long blond hair. She sighed, closed her eyes in silence, and then met her Commanders stern face once again. "I'll do it, if it's so important."

"That's good to hear." Rei smiled lightly. She pushed a bundle of paperwork forwards. "Setsuna-san has offered to go with you, as a guide or your guardian if needed. You may need one in order to enter the Sanc Kingdom."

Usagi nodded, scanning through a few pages. The last page caught her attention. She raised her eyebrows towards Rei. "The boy's dormitory? How will I ever be able to access these pilots if the sexes are separated?"

"Don't worry, Usagi, you'll find there will be no problems. Now, hurry and meet with Ami as soon as possible. She'll tell you what's going to happen."

          "Ami-san… What happened to my _normal_ clothing? And why have you packed me all these… containers? What the hell does all this stuff do?"

Ami straightened her white lab jacket and took the bag from Usagi's hands. Calmly, she pulled out a small bottle. "This is a morphing solution. It will change-"

"Change? I didn't agree to _change_!" Usagi wrinkled her nose. "What will I be morphing _in to, exactly? Don't tell me I'll be some kind of animal…"_

"Not an animal," Ami corrected quietly. She swayed the blue liquid around. "You did not let me finish. We do not yet have such advanced technology to make that possible. This will only change simple things about you. For example, your chest will be flat. You will lose your curves."

"_What_?!" Usagi's shouts echoed throughout the room. "You expect me to arrive at this school looking like some kind of mutant? What type of boys would want to help a freak-girl?"

Ami sent her a confused look. "This is merely helping the process of transformation… Of course, this is the best we can do. The rest, I'm afraid, is up to you. Don't let them see any further then your chest."

Her face was instantly red. "Why would I… What are you trying to accuse me of?! I'm not seducing them! I never agreed to something like _that_!"

"Did Rei not inform you? In order to contact them, you must be on the men's side. You must resemble a male in order to do this successfully."

"Ah… Well, will I ever be able to look like a woman once again? Or will I have to look mutant for the rest of my life?"

Ami shook her head, smiling. "Of course not. The potion wears off within a certain span of time… We're not really sure when, but you have around two to four weeks."

"Great… What happens if it alters sooner?"

"We have supplied enough for that situation. Just drink another bottle."

"I'm supposing you have packed me the proper clothing… Thank you, Ami-san… And wish me good luck. I haven't exactly been a man before."

She nodded. "I hope everything turns out alright and that you will return with the colony's reinforcements… Contact us if anything goes wrong."

          "I can't do this. I won't."

"The problem is… you don't' have a choice." Setsuna rested a hand against the arch of Usagi's back and urged her forwards. "You make a very cute boy. Don't worry so much."

"How can I not worry? I don't even know how to act… what to do…" Usagi was pushed up a flight of steps, struggling the entire time. Setsuna stopped.

"Here we are," she said. She pointed down a hallway. "Your room number is two-two-six. It should be up another set of stairs, on the second floor… to the very right of the showers. I have to confirm your registration, so hurry along."

          Usagi kicked open the door to her room angrily and thrust her bag into the nearest corner. Not bothering to close the door again, she sprawled across her bed. "Damn you, Rei!"

She rolled over. The minute she had taken the morphing potion was the moment she had regretted ever agreeing to it. Now, she had no distinguishable curves of her own, no lengthy hair… She didn't feel like the same person.

"Rei! Why are you doing this to me?!" Usagi put a pillow over her face and punched into it with as much force as she could assemble. "How could you? _Rei_!"

"A girlfriend of yours, I am presuming?" The unfamiliar voice sounded amused.

She sat up quickly, pillow now in her lap, and managed a nervous laugh. The boy leaning against the doorframe blinked.

"Well?"

Usagi felt herself redden. "Oh… No, not a girlfriend…"

He nodded, looking around her room curiously. "You must be new, then. What's your name?"

Her voice altered. She didn't care. "Yamato… My name is Yamato… Nakago."

"Welcome to the dorm, Yamato. If would like a tour, I would be happy to show you around. My name is Duo Maxwell."

"I'd love to. Thank you, Duo," she said. A smile played her lips. So, the Gundam boys were closer then she had presumed… It would be simple.

          "And these are the showers… I'd suggest going in there as early as possible, because the others tend to use up all the hot water. Greedy bastards…" He swung the door open.

Usagi peeked in hesitantly. "Are- are we going in there, by any chance?" 

Duo stared at her with a blunt expression, and she let out an absent laugh. He began to pull her arm. "Well, this is part of the tour… Don't worry, it doesn't smell so bad once you get used to it… Don't be so girly!"

She was lead into the room; eyes squeezed shut, nostrils flared. This was definitely _not_ the kind of tour she was expecting. She hadn't even been in a men's room before! How was she supposed to act?

Duo was oblivious, of course, as he began pointing out the saunas, sinks, and what not. Usagi cracked open one of her eyes now and then, but the minute skin came into view she would let out a yelp and cover them immediately. A few boys nearby eyed her with curiosity.

"Oi, Ya-san? Are you paying attention?"

She nodded her head reluctantly. "Y-yes… I am listening to everything you say!"

"Oi…" He poked her shoulder. She jumped. "You remind me a lot of Q-san. Maybe I should introduce you to the others… Are you positive you're feeling all right? Your face is so red!"

"No, no, no! I'm fine, really! You're doing well with this tour…" _An idea_! Her eyes snapped open. "But! But… I would like to meet your friends, if you don't mind!"

Duo raised his eyebrows. "No, of course I don't mind… Ya-san, are you embarrassed about something? If you're so colored, and it isn't a fever, then…"

"Um… No, I just feel a little warm." She began to tug his sleeve, expression pleading. "Please, I need to leave this place. I must rest."

He grinned. "In that case, why not have a nice cold shower? That might wake you up… Or, we can go into the sauna! It's relaxing--"

"_Ah_! _No_! I-I mean…" She forced a smile to her lips. "Let's go see these friends of yours. I'm not in the mood for showering…"

"Oh. Whatever you say…"

She bit down on her tongue and kicked herself inwardly. It _wouldn't_ be easy, after all.

          "Oh, _Yamato_! There you are!"

Usagi froze in her tracks. Setsuna. She had forgotten about Setsuna.

Duo turned around. "Ya-san, who is that woman coming towards us? Some kind of stalker of yours? I'm used to stalkers, believe me… I know how to deal with them."

Sure enough, Setsuna appeared at Usagi's side, eyes wandering from Duo to her. "Who might this be, Yamato-kun? An acquaintance? Oh, I put the rest of your things in your room…"

"Let me see if I can handle this," Duo whispered. He turned to the green haired woman, stern-faced. "You're bugging Ya-san, aren't you?"

She blinked. "Ah? What did you say?"

Usagi gave Duo a sharp nudge in his ribs, silencing him. She faced Setsuna, smiling kindly. "This is Duo! Thank you for bringing my belongings up, Mother! I shall miss you!"

"W-w-_what_?!"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side, sending him a look of confusion. "What's the matter? It's nice to meet you, Duo-san. Please, take good care of Yamato!"

"B-but…" Duo watched her leave, eyes wide. He stared at Usagi. "What the hell is going on with your family? That woman is… too young!"

She nodded. "I am adopted, of course."

"Oh… You scared me for a second…" He ruffled her hair, chuckling. "And I'll be sure to 'take good care of you,' Ya-san."

Usagi laughed lightly. "Yes… My Mother is a little bit paranoid…" She dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. "But, that's not the point! I want to be introduced!"

"Right, right… So impatient."

**Authors Notes: **Well, how was it? Please review! -_- I rushed again -_-

**ChibiBear Check!: **YO~! I love this idea! Usagi-chan turned into a boy! I wonder how the gundam boys will deal with her/him? I think it was so cute when she was in the showers… How on earth will she be able to cleanse herself without them noticing? My only request is that it made LONGER~! I can't wait to see more, though. UPDATE~! Bye-bye~!


End file.
